


every kiss suspending gravity (but only the lonely survive)

by whatdoiknowx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Apocalypse, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/pseuds/whatdoiknowx
Summary: Dan and Phil apocalypse omorashi.Yeah, I don't know either. Enjoy?Happy Birthday Mandy :) :)





	every kiss suspending gravity (but only the lonely survive)

The floorboards creak, dim lighting peaking through the slanted blinds on the singular window. The sheets on the bed are ruffled with prior use, but that is fine - they'd acquired their own set ages ago, along with enough soap that, used sparingly enough, would get them through laundry for the next few weeks. They'd even had the good fortune of locating a water source just yesterday large enough to clean themselves and their belongings, which was the highest class of luxury these days.

Dan shrugs off his thin jumper, quickly getting to work with re-making the bed, Phil joining in comfortable silence. They are pros at this now, getting settled in new places and making the most of whatever they have. 

They have each other, and that's really all that matters, Dan has come to realize. It had always felt like the two of them against the world, and now that just rings a little more true than ever. And there's things he misses, there really are, but Dan doesn't let himself dwell on that too much. He has Phil, and it's not everything, not nearly everything, but it's enough. 

It has to be enough, at least until they find the others; and they _will_ find the others, they're out there. Dan doesn't always know if he believes that, but Phil whispers those reassurances to him every night and Dan whispers them back, half because he knows Phil needs to hear it back, and half because Dan wants to convince himself too.

They collapse down on the bed together, fully clothed and on top of the sheets. The day had been stressful and they'd been walking for ages, and they need to eat and sleep and plan their next moves and probably a million other things, but right now Dan just wants to stay here, laying in the peaceful silence, fingers brushing up in absentminded familiarity against Phil's. 

Everything feels easy in these moments, like they're back at home in their flat, spending those endless hours next to each other on the couch, in the bath, in their bed. Wherever. They never needed to actually talk to communicate, and Dan feels a tug in his heart at the gratefulness that so much has changed in the last few months but that's one thing that has stayed constant.

He feels a tug somewhere else too, a pleasurable yet pressing sensation in his lower stomach. As they continue to lay there, their quiet breaths and the faint whisper of wind outside the only sounds filling the otherwise silent room, Dan contemplates. He knows he should get up and find somewhere to go and then get started on dinner. It's the practical thing, the efficient thing, the responsible thing.

He's kind of tired of being responsible though. He's had months long of more sensible responsibility than he feels like he's had in his whole lifetime prior to this. He sort of just wants to lose himself in the moment.

Dan feels a rush of adrenaline course through his body at the thought of letting himself truly relax, letting himself indulge in the thing that has always allowed his stress to fade away, to fully surrender the thoughts in his head and focus that chaotic energy into his body.

God, it has been so long since he's done this. Too fucking long. There's a wave of urgency flowing down his spine, and Dan relishes in it, sighs loudly in the quiet room.

"Hmm?" Phil hums in question.

Dan gazes up at the ceiling, lightly pressing his fingers along his lower stomach, testing. "Need to pee."

Phil makes a small noise of acknowledgement. "We should head outside anyways and get started on dinner before we lose the light." Dinner would consist of yet another ration of canned something. At least they've gotten good at starting fires so their canned something is usually hot. 

Dan nods, leading the way out of the small cabin - their home for the next however many days - and towards the surrounding wooded area. His bladder pounds with each step he takes, sending a rush of endorphins to his head. He can feel the lingering stress slowly fading away already. 

They make quick work of gathering sticks, taking them back to a cleared area a safe distance from the cabin. As they pile the wood together and get to work making the fire, Dan steps in place, small rushes of urgency making it difficult to stand still. It's been hours since he's last gone, and he's quickly reaching that peak level of desperation, and god he craves it, craves it so fucking much.

"Go ahead and have a wee, I can finish off here," Phil's voice cuts into Dan's train of thoughts. He's on his knees trying to get the first spark to catch, gazing up at Dan.

"Not yet," Dan shakes his head, kneeling down beside him. 

"No, I'm good, really," Phil insists. "I won't catch on fire."

Dan raises his eyebrows tauntingly.

"That was _one_ time." 

Dan quirks his eyebrow now, trying to hold back his grin. Phil's indignant voice is so cute.

"Oh, shut up." Phil's hiding his own grin, and doing an even worse job of it than Dan. "It was the tiniest burn ever, and I know what I'm doing now."

"Sure babe, whatever you say." Dan leans back in the kneeling position, resting his butt on his heels. "Go on,  
show me your mad Bear Grylls skills then." His bladder pulses threateningly in that position, and Dan winces slightly, sliding down to sit fully on the ground cross-legged. He drums his fingers on his thighs, knees bouncing.

"My 'mad Bear Grylls skills' can wait if you want to go pee first." Phil's voice is laced with amusement as he watches Dan's obvious increasing desperation. "You look like you're bursting there."

Dan grins slyly, feeling his chest heat up in eager desire to where this night is going. "Maybe that's the point."

Realization dawns on Phil's face then. "Oh." A smile stretches slowly across his face. "It's been awhile."

"It has." Dan agrees. He stretches his legs out in front of him, jiggling them in time to the pulsing in his bladder.

"What made you want to - " Phil gestures vaguely to complete his thought, before going back to working on the fire.

"Dunno." Dan shrugs. "Just felt like it."

"How does it feel?" Phil asks, tone conversational. The fire comes to life finally, and Phil grabs a couple cans out of his pack.

This has always been more Dan's thing, but over the years it had come to be partly Phil's as well. Dan still got the most out of this whole thing, this game he played with himself, but Phil had come to enjoy it in his own way. Dan knows how Phil derives his own pleasure from this, from the times he did participate or even just watched from the sidelines, knows it could act as a form of stress relief for Phil too.

"So fucking good." Dan sighs contentedly. "Nothing feels so... I don't know." He pulls his legs back against his chest. "I feel all, like, floaty, you know?"

Phil nods, listening to Dan as he heats up the food. "Level?"

Dan considers for a moment. "Like... an 8, I think?" He shivers in the cool night air, a jolt of arousal shooting sparks down his spine. "Fuck, it's so good." He trails his fingers along the outside of his joggers, lightly cupping along his cock. 

He hears Phil make a short noise. Dan looks up at him, grinning teasingly. Phil's staring back, that telling turned-on look in his eyes. "I know I'm hot, but please stop staring and finish cooking me my dinner, mate."

Phil rolls his eyes. "You're not that hot, _mate_."

"Bold-faced lie," Dan says with confidence. He trails his hand down his clothed cock again, just because Phil is still looking and riling Phil up is probably on Dan's top ten list of favourite things to do.

"Stop wanking in public then!" Phil retorts, before going back to his cooking.

Dan laughs, squeezing his legs together as the action sends a flash of urgency to his bladder. "No wonder I always have to fake it if _that's_ what you call wanking." He crosses his legs again, wiggling from side-to-side. "Also, I would hardly say we're in 'public' right now."

A cold, soggy bean hits him right in the forehead.

"Babuse!" Dan squeals.

"I hate you so much." Phil's words are pointless through his laughter. "If you were faking it the other night, then we definitely need to sign you up for porn, because that's some top-notch acting there."

Dan smiles to himself. Yep, that had sure been a good night. "Some people are just born with talent, babe," he continues the joke. 

"And some are born with good looks." Phil smirks back. "Guess we can't all have it all."

\-----

By the time they finish eating, Dan is well and truly desperate. Phil goes off to pee against a nearby tree, because unlike Dan he doesn't appreciate the sensation of desperation himself, while Dan cleans up and puts out the fire. It's a warm enough night that they'll be fine in the cabin with some warm clothes and sheets.

He's thrumming with excitement as they head back inside and climb on top of the bed.

They both sit there for a moment, as Dan realizes they still can't be quite as reckless as they might have been at home.

Phil seems to realize the same thing. "How bad do you have to go? We can't, you know... we can't make a mess or whatever." 

Dan squeezes himself, contemplating. "I can hold it for a bit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, babe, I know how to control myself." Dan scoffs.

"That's what you said that one night in Chicago, and - "

Dan smacks him lightly on the shoulder, cutting off Phil before he could finish his thought. 

Phil just laughs, giggles growing louder as he apparently thinks about that night. "You poured juice! All over. The hotel sheets. Like you thought that was somehow going to cover it up!" Phil huffs out between giggles.

"Shut up, bitch." Okay, so he'd seriously underestimated his control that one time, but he was usually fine at knowing where the limit was.

Then again, it has been awhile since they've done this, so maybe Phil does have a point. 

They end up deciding to keep just one sheet from their set on the mattress and stripping down to their boxers, to minimize any quick laundry they would need to figure out the next day if Dan lost control too early.

It starts off slow, just some snogging as they get into the rhythm of things. Dan sinks into the feeling, toes curling as he slowly rolls his hips, feels Phil's cock brush against his thigh. The bursts of intense urgency are more frequent now, wave after wave of desperation flooding through his body. 

He lets his mind go completely, the only thoughts running through his mind are ones of _Phil_ and _lips_ and _skin_ and _heat_ and _pain, delicious pain and pleasure_. 

They keep going, letting it build and build, Phil biting into the flesh above Dan's collarbone as he grinds his cock against Dan's, only the thin fabric of their boxers between them. 

It's so good, so fucking _good_ , and Dan has to bite hard against his lower lip to contain himself, to hold on just a bit longer because he doesn't want to let go of this feeling. 

It soon gets just that side of too much, tiny dribbles leaking out and dampening a small patch against Dan's pants. He loves this part, loves fighting it and letting this consume him, letting his body fully encapsulate every emotion inside him. 

He knows he shouldn't push it here though, knows deep in the back of his mind that they need to still be careful with their resources. 

"Babe." Dan squeezes his cock with one hand, pushing at Phil's chest with the other. 

"Mmm?"

"Phil, I can't - we need to - I need - " His head is swimming, and it's so so nice, but also so difficult right now to communicate exactly what he wants.

Phil knows though. "Yeah." He leans up, reaching out a hand to pull Dan up with him. "Outside?"

It's pitch black outside now and they're in what feels like the middle of nowhere, and Dan of a few months ago would _never_ even consider going out there. 

But that was Dan of a few months ago. This Dan is a lot more fearless, a lot more confident, a lot more daring, because he's had to be all these things. It's been a matter of survival.

Tonight it's not a matter of survival. Tonight, it's excitement and adrenaline and passion that's carrying Dan's feet out that door, that's pushing his hands to shove his pants off as soon as they reach the small porch and blindly yanking Phil's down also.

Their legs tangle together clumsily, laughter on the tip of their tongues as their mouths crash together. The pressure builds as Dan ruts desperately against Phil, bladder pleading for him to let go. Dan stubbornly ignores his body, pushing himself further and further until he just _can't_ anymore. 

It starts in short spurts, Dan angling his body slightly away from Phil's as the last of his strength gives in. He wants to lean into Phil, collapse against him, but the tiny part of coherent thought still left in his brain tells him they don't have enough proper supplies and they'll both regret the insufficient cleanup later.

Phil knows what to do though, always seems to know what Dan needs in the moment, and he's curling his body behind Dan's, holding him tight with one arm and wrapping his other hand around Dan's cock just as he's about to fully let go.

Dan sinks back against Phil, letting out a long breath as he lets go. 

" _Fuck_ ," Dan breathes out. He places one hand on top of Phil's over his cock, the other reaching back to grip Phil's hip. His eyes close, body fully relaxed, relishing in the moment.

When he's finally done, Dan turns around and presses a kiss to Phil's lips. "That was..."

"So fucking hot?" Phil supplies. Dan can't see his face, but he can feel him grinning against his lips.

Dan responds by placing another kiss on Phil's lips, partly because he just wants to keep touching him and partly because he's too completely exhausted and sated to even try to put words together right now.

He does manage to finish Phil off with a quick handjob - an admittedly weak one at that, but Phil apparently doesn't need much at this point.

They hold each other after, butt-naked in the slightly chilly pitch black night on a rickety porch of a cabin in god-knows-where, and it's ridiculous and sappy and weird and romantic. They don't know what tomorrow will bring, or the days or weeks or months after that, but right now in this moment Dan can say he is truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Only The Lonely Survive" by Marianas Trench


End file.
